Katsuki's Moving Castle
by MadhatterMia
Summary: Howl's Moving Castle AU! BakuDeku! When Izuku encounters a strange Wizard, his life changes forever. Now bestowed with a curse that changed him into a woman, his only hope is in the one who started all of this mess in the first place. Will they be able to break each others curses? Will they find love along the way? Find out in Katsuki's Moving Castle!
1. Chapter 1

Izuku's POV

"Izuku, I've closed up the shop." I heard a knock on the doorframe of my workshop, I look up to see one of my employees standing there with her purse on her shoulder.

"You should take a break, the others and I are going out for drinks. You should come with us, and get out of this stuffy old room for once." She joked with a smile on her face.

"No thank you, I hope you have a wonderful time." I tell her with a timid smile, as I set my new hat I was working on back on top of the workbench I'm seated at.

"All right, if you insist." She says as she walks back towards the front of the store. One of my other employees suddenly rushed past my doorframe and smushed herself up against the window.

"Look! It's Katsuki's Castle!" She exclaimed, practically bouncing up and down in sheer excitement. The other girls suddenly rush to the window as well and start girlishly giggling.

"I wonder if this means that Katsuki's in town?" One girl asked.

"Look, the Castle is hiding from the soldiers."

"Hey, did you hear? Remember Martha, from South Haven? They say that Katsuki tore her heart out."

"How scary..."

"Don't worry, he's not going to want yours, Katsuki only steals the hearts of pretty girls." They all giggled together before walking back to the door.

A few minutes later I hear a latch and stand up, brushing the excess thread off of my pants. I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed out of my shop as well, and decided to go and pay my friend a visit at the bakery that she works at. Walking down the cobblestone street, I pass numerous cars and shops, and houses. Including people walking their pets, or children playing with toys. Just an average, ordinary day in my town, including all of the military planes flying in the sky, and the amount of soldiers walking around the streets. As I hop on one of the trolleys, I notice horns and instruments and what sounds like large crowds.

"There must be a parade today." I mumble to myself as I look at the town around me. Getting off of the trolley, I start walking down alleyways to get to my destination. I'm not really watching where I'm going, so of course trouble decides to find me in the form of two wayward and drunken soldiers.

"Hey, looks like a little mouse lost his way." One soldier says lewdly, leaning his forearm against the brick wall that was now touching my back.

"No, I'm not lost." I say back to them.

"I think he's kind of cute for a mouse." The other one says.

"How about you join me for a cup of tea?" The first one asks me.

"No thank you, my friend is expecting me." I try to say as passively as I can, to escape from the situation that I found myself in.

"Aww, he doesn't like you, what did I tell you? Your mustache scares everyone away."

"How old are you little mouse? Do you live around here? Let's go have some fun."

"No! I said leave me alone!" I yelled. Suddenly we all heard slow, calm reverberating footsteps echoing down the alleyway, and a heavy weight is slung across my shoulder. That's when I heard the deep voice call out right next to me, and I can not believe who is standing right before my eyes.

"There you are asshole, I've been looking for you everywhere!" He practically growled at me, before taking his arm off of me and crossing them in front of his overly large...and muscled...chest.

Oh. Dear. God.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing, man? We saw him first!" One of the soldiers shouts out in frustration. But the man in front of me merely smirks, as his blonde bangs hang down to throw his eyes into shadows.

"What the fuck are you going to do about it? You looking for a fight? You're not even worth my time. Now both of you march on out of here and kindly fuck off." He says, making a gesture of walking with his hand, and suddenly the two soldiers were snapped into a type of clunky motion. As if they weren't in control of their own bodies. The complaining soldiers suddenly dissappear from our view. The man then turns his attention fully on me, and his hand grabs the back of my head by the roots of my hair, and I make a slight yelp in shock.

"Now, tell me where the fuck you were going all alone in this part of town. You looking to get mugged or something, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"N-no! I was just trying to get to my friends bakery!" I try to explain myself to this angry Wizard. But it just seems like I'm pissing him off even more, as he picks up his head to look at me, burning coals for eyes and I'm terrified yet oddly mesmerized.

"Well I guess this means I gotta escort you there now, don't I?" His lips curled into a menacing smirk, promising both mischief and violence. He leaned in closer towards me, his face almost touching mine as he spoke quieter.

"I'm being followed, so act casual." And with that he grabbed me by my right arm and drug me through different alleyways wit him. Suddenly, these sort of blob monsters appeared out of nowhere and flooded the alley at all ends. The wizard then slung my arm around his waist as he glanced at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Hold on." He said, before practically ascending into the sky, I yelled in shock and fear. But all the wizard did was let out a harsh, deep laugh at my embarrassing display.

"Now straighten your legs like you're walking, nerd." He commanded before taking off in a sprint through the air with me by his side. We passed atop roofs and chimneys, and it seemed that no one on the ground seemed to notice the two figures walking hundreds of feet above their heads.

"Okay, so maybe you aren't complete shit at this." The blonde wizard at my side sort of complimented me.

"Thank you, I guess?" I said, in confusion. Wondering if that could even truely be considered a compliment. We arrived at the balcony atop the Bakery, and he led me to stand atop of it by my hand. He released it almost ruluctantly as he stared back down on me with his piercing ember eyes.

"I'll draw them away from you, just wait a while before you decide to leave, okay?" He asked, his eyes searching my own for confirmation. He looked almost ethereal with his ash blonde hair blowing in the breeze as he literally stands on air.

"Thank you so much! Oh, and I'll wait for a while before I leave so you can lead those blob monsters away from here." I rambled on, bowing my thanks to him. There appears to be some sort of gleam in his eyes in that moment, as he smirks down at my form on the balcony. His crimson orbs scan my body from top to bottom, and I can feel the flush heat up my face and ears. We stay silent for a few moments just gazing at each other before he clears his throat and smirks at me once again.

"Good boy." He says, and with a flourish he dropped down and dissappeared back into the crowd in the street below the shop. I could feel my heart beating through my chest and inside of my ears after he is gone. That totally just happened right now.

Going downstairs in the Bakery, I see my old friend Uraraka busy with customers left and right. But once she sees me, she immediately rushes over to me and envelops me in a huge hug.

"Izukuuuuuu! What happened? Are you okay? Someone told me they saw you float down onto our balcony!" She exclaimed, gripping to me and nuzzling her face into my chest. I chuckled at her antics and grabbed her arm, asking if it was alright for her to go on break so I could tell her everything. She nodded and led me to a nearby storage room, and had us sit on a couple of large boxes.

"I was on my way here when I almost got jumped by two drunken soldiers, when out of nowhere this Wizard appeared and got them to leave me alone and then escorted me here himself. He rescued me, Ochako." I told her, almost dazed by everything that happened within the last hour.

"Izuku! You need to be more careful from now on, it's dangerous out there! They even say that the Witch of the Waste is on the prowl once more." She scolded.

"I know Ochako, I'm sorry." I said bashfully, feeling guilty for worrying my friend like that.

"You're so lucky, Izuku. If that Wizard were Katsuki, he would of eaten your heart."

"No he wouldn't, Katsuki only eats the hearts of beautiful Women. And besides, I highly doubt that he would even be interested in me, unless he's gay." U said with a laugh, watching as Uraraka let go of her pout, and started to laugh as well.

"But oh my god, let me tell you how absolutely handsome this Wizard was. He had this striking ash blonde hair, and almost ruby eyes. And he was so tall and intemidating, and brash. Everything about him was rough from his muscles, to his voice, to even his personality. If only you could have seen him, even for just a moment." I tell her, feeling the familiar thumping in my chest, as my cheeks grew flush once more. Uraraka started giggling once more, as she laid her hand on my shoulder and pushed me in a teasing way.

"You sound positively in love with him already. Does my little Izuku have a crush finally?" She practically screamed in glee, bouncing up and down.

"As if, there's no way that someone like him could ever possibly notice someone like me." I tell her with a roll of my eyes, before getting up and taking my leave. But what I didn't know, was that my life was about to change forever.

 **[A/N: This is the first chapter! I hope you liked it and let me know what you think! Any ideas you have for upcoming chapters or anything just leave them in the comments below. Also if you like this, be sure to check out my other Katsuki fanfictions! I love you all, and if anyone would want to draw Katsuki as Howl, or any fan drawings, feel free to submit them, or to post them and tag this fic! See y'all in the next chapter! -Mia]**


	2. Chapter 2- The Curse and The Castle

Izuku's POV

Walking back inside of my shop, I turn on the lights and set my bag down on the table. I was about to start putting on my pajamas and getting ready for bed when I heard the lock on the front door click. I look back towards it and see that it has indeed come unlocked. I stride towards it on confusion and make sure it's fully locked this time. Just as I'm finally about to walk towards the back of my shop, the lights start flickering, and the front door bursts open. I shield my face with my arms and watch as the blob monsters appear once more, only this time they're carrying a sort of...carriage on their shoulders. They set the carriage down finally and out steps a Woman dressed very gawdy. She looks around my shop with her nose upturned, and finally settled her gaze upon where I stand near the hallway. Her mouth lifts up in a sneer as she looks me over.

"What a tacky little shop, never in my life have I ever seen such tacky little hats for sale. Tell me boy, do you own this business?" She drawls in her deep, scratchy voice. I can feel myself bristling in annoyance, as I find my courage and stride towards her in slow measured steps.

"I am the owner, and I'm afraid that you'll have to leave now ma'am, we're closed for the night." I tell her, swinging the front door open again.

"The door is right here, I won't ask you twice. We're closed." I repeated, watching her grow more and more infuriated by the minute.

"Of course everything in this shop would be tacky, just look at how tacky you are. How is it that someone like you seemed to catch his attention? I'll truly never understand that Man, but no matter. You, on the other hand have some guts to talk in that tone to the Witch of the Waste." She sneered, as I gasped.

"The Witch of the Waste?" I was turning to flee when the blob monsters appeared in the doorway, and I turned on my heel in time to see the Witch flying towards me. She seemed to almost pass through me, as she finally stood outside of the doorway. She smirked down at my prone form lying on the floor from where I had fallen as she told me one last thing before she parted.

"The best part about this spell is that you can't tell anyone about it. Do give my regards to Katsuki." As the door slammed behind her. I got to my feet, shakily and tried my best to walk over towards my full length mirror. I felt...off. Like my body had somehow shrunk, and my hair felt abnormally long. Taking a glance into the mirror I gasped and backed away in sheer terror at the sight before me. That nasty Witch cursed me!

"I'm...I'm a..." She turned me into a woman. My hair fell in long flowing curls and waved down to the small of my back, and my form was absolutely petite. I had a skinny waist, full hips, and...are those? I have breasts!

"This can't be happening...no, no, no, I'm a boy! What do I do? Am I going to stay like this forever? And why did she being up Katsuki? I've never even met the Wizard! That stupid, psycho Witch!" I yelled out, walking in circles and clutching my hair between my fingertips.

"I've just got to calm down. Shhhhhh. Wait! I know! Maybe Katsuki would be willing to help me break this curse! That's it! And his Castle should still be wandering around the countryside! I've got to act quickly if I have any chance of catching up to him!" Thinking fast, I gather all that u could possibly need and shove it into my bag, money, food, water, clothes, anything that I could fit in my bag I was bringing along with me. As I was walking out of my front door, I looked around and thought with sorrow at I was having to put on hold until the curse was broken.

"I'm sorry Mom, I know you're finally coming home tomorrow, but I have to do this!" I mumbled, solely before I hiked my bag up higher onto my shoulder and strode out of my home, and onto the street. I remember walking for ages, across bridges, fields, and forests. I asked farmers on my way about directions to get to the Wastes, and even hitched a ride out a few times. When suddenly a rain storm blew in, and I wrapped my thin blanket I packed around my head and shoulders. I had to keep on going though, but I paused a bit at the sight of a stick seemingly buried in the ground. I decided to try and pry it up to use as a walking stick to help walk through the mud, but as I finally freed it, it turned out to not just be a stick, but an animated scarecrow with a turnip for a head.

"So you've got some kind of curse too, huh? Well come on, let's try and find someplace dry and warm. I happen to be on the hunt for a certain Wizard to help break this spell that's been cast on me, maybe he'll help you out of your curse as well! Let's go Turnip Head!" I told him, before I watched him jump up and down along the path ahead of me.

"Hey wait! Where are you going Turnip Head!?" I yelled, watching as he slowly dissappeared from view. I sighed, well at least now he's free to roam around, and not stuck in the ground. Miles stretched before me, just nothing but endless expanses of nothing but grass and mud and rain. Suddenly I saw Turnip Head returning to me, and behind him creaking and groaning as it ambled along...was that? No.

"Turnip Head! You found Katsuki's Castle? Thank you so much!" I yelled at him in thanks, before taking off in a sprint towards the doorway leading up into Katsuki's castle.

"Just a few...more...inches. Ah! There, I've got it!" I flung myself onto the stairs before the door, and turn around to offer my thanks to the animated scarecrow once more.

"I'll never forget you, Turnip Head! I hope you break youf curse!" And with that, I opened the door and walked inside. It was very dark and ominous inside, and once I got to the top of the stairs I noticed how dirty the place was. Dishes piled high everywhere, bugs and cobwebs nearly took up the entire ceiling and walls, and layers and layers of dust sat untouched. But other than that, this magical castle was absolutely breath taking. I noticed a fire going on the stove, and so I cautiously went to sit in the chair in front of it, dropping my soaked blanked and laying it on the back of the chair beside me. I slouched down and rested my eyes as my chilled body started to warm up finally.

"I don't envy you, boy. That is one bad curse." A deep voice called out, and I snapped my eyes open and glanced around frantically, only to see nothing there.

"Who said that?" I finally questioned.

"In front of you, boy. Or should I say, girl? Let me guess, that curse of yours won't allow you to speak of it, am I right?" He answered back, and I slowly looked in front of me at the...talking...fire? His piercing blue and grey orbs staring me down in a dull sort of way.

"You can talk?" I questioned hesitantly, yet in awe of the situation that I found myself in. He rolled his eyes, and answered in an exasperated sort of way.

"Of course I can, I am the fire demon Shouto. I run the house for Master Katsuki."

"A fire demon?! Then you should be able to break my curse!" I answered excitedly, and sat on the edge of my seat for his reply.

"Maybe, or maybe not. I'll make a deal with you." He started, and I tilted my head in confusion.

"What kind of deal would a fire demon want to make with me?" I questioned, skeptically.

"If you can break the spell that's on me, then I'll be sure to break the spell that's on you. Alright?"

"I don't know...do you promise to help me, if I help you?" I asked hesitantly, bringing my thumb to rest against my bottom lip in a pout.

"I don't know, demons aren't really known for keeping their promises." He answered back, monotonously.

"Then you can go find someone else." I told him smugly, my eyebrow raised and a smirk on my face.

"Fine, if you must know this spell basically treats me like I'm Master Katsuki's slave. And if you knew him, then you'd understand why I'm desperate to leave this awful place. You should feel sorry for me. If you can figure out how to break this spell thats on Katsuki and me, then I'll be able to break the spell that's on you. Easy as that."

"Oh...alright. It's a deal, then." I said, as I felt myself drifting off into sleep. I woke up the next morning with my back practically killing me from falling asleep in the rickety wooden chair. There was a loud banging coming from the other side of the front door. I heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming down the stairs as I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep once again.

"Hey, who is this Lady?" I heard a deep and slightly cheerful voice ask from beside me.

"Just answer the door." Shouto drawled, unenthusiastically.

"But how did she even get in here?" The other voice asked in confusion and interest. I opened my eyes slightly and looked to see a man around my age with spiky red hair and muscles walking towards the door with a sort of cloak thrown on over his broad shoulders. He opened the door after turning a dial and I found myself looking at an elder man in the doorway.

"Hello Mr. Mayor." The unknown male replied.

"Good day to you Sir. Would the Great Wizard Katsuki happen to be in right now?" The Mayor asked.

"I'm afraid my Master hasn't checked back in yet, but I speak for him in his absence." He answered.

"Have the Great Wizard Katsuki meet up at the Palace. The time of War is upon us. His Majesty needs every Witch and Wizard to help aid our homeland. Wizard Katsuki must report to the Palace, immediately. That is all." And with that he was gone, and the unknown Man shut the door and turned back to walk back up the stairs and place the letter in a large tome. I finally decided to 'wake up' and put more wood on the fireplace for Shouto. I looked up and locked eyes with the stranger. Emerald to Ruby.

"And what are you doing, little miss?" He questioned with a smile.

"Shouto said that I could stay here for a while." I told him with a bright smile.

"I did not, she just wandered in here from the Wastes." He said monotonously. I shot him a glare and he ignore it.

"The Wastes? Then how do you know that she's not a Witch?" He asked skeptically.

"You really think that I'd let a Witch in here?" He questioned, half heartedly. The chime above the door went off once more. And the unknown man started helping a little girl who wanted to buy a spell. She left soon after. And I noticed that the Castle was no longer in the Wastes, but near the ocean. Another chime went off above the door.

"It's the Kingsbury Door." Shouto said.

"Alright!" The other male said back. It happened to be another summons for Katsuki, but this time under a different name than the one he usually goes by. Just how many aliases does this one man have? The red headed male shut that door eventually as well. And then turned around to look at me properly.

"Well, I need some breakfast. Are you hungry?" He asked me, and I nodded my head slightly.

"Yeah, if you don't mind." I told him.

"It's no problem! We just can't use the stove."

"And why is that?"

"Because only Master Katsuki can control Shouto." He told me.

"That's right, Lady. Don't even think about it." He told me smugly. I rolled my eyes and gave him a smug smile of my own as I put the skillet down on top of him.

"You will work for me, unless you want a certain Wizard to know of our arrangement." I told him gleefully.

"You are evil, Lady." He scolded me.

"That's a good fire." I cooed back towards him, watching his flames get larger in irritaton.

"I have another curse for you, may all your bacon burn." He cursed me, his voice taking on a dark edge to it. I just laughed in response.

"I think I fancy some tea as well!" I exclaimed in victory, causing the red haired man to laugh along as well. Then the door clicked and in walked the last person I'd ever thought I'd see again.

"Master Katsuki! The Kings messengers arrived and said you had to appear as both of your aliases." The red haired man informed the blonde Wizard that got me into all of this trouble in the first place.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I don't fucking care about that right now Shitty Hair." He told him, exhausted. His entire being seemed different from the last time I saw him. He seemed worn out, beaten down, it unnerved me and settled like a stone into my stomache. He finally seemed to notice me cooking on the stove with Shouto, and I realized he probably wouldn't know it was really me with this damn curse.

"Shouto, what the fuck are you doing?" He questioned, confused.

"Hey, don't look at me, this chick is the devil." He replied back. Katsuki looked at me from under his bangs, and scanned me up and down, as if he were trying to remember me from somewhere. _'Yes, It's me! I'm stuck in a girls body!'_ I screamed internally, as I felt my cheeks growing flush once more. What was it about this Wizard that gets me all hot and bothered anytime he so much as looks at me?

"Not just anyone can bully this asshole. So who are you, and why the fuck are you in my house little girl?" He questioned roughly. His voice sounding like sandpaper and honey with how deep and sensual it was.

"You can call me Izuku, I'm your new...umm...cleaning lady?" I asked, looking back at Shouto who just rolled his eyes at me.

"Whatever. Give the pan to me." He said before literally almost shoving me out of the way.

"Hand me two more slices of bacon, and six eggs." I did as he commanded, god knows I don't need to get hitched out right now.

"So who the fuck hired you to even clean in the first place?" He asked, gruffly as he continued stirring.

"Shouto did, he's um...disgusted by how filthy this house is." I answered back, trying to hide my small smirk from Shouto who turned to glare in my direction.

"Oi! You got something to fucking say, you demon fuck?" He shouted at Shouto, and I seriously tried to hide my laughter by biting the shit out of the inside of my cheeks.

"Only that you said the f word twice in that short sentence." Shouto replied as sarcastic as ever. Katsuki literally growled under his breath at the fire demon.

"Fuck off and die." Katsuki finally muttered, before taking the skillet off of the stove.

"Oi! Shitty Hair get the fucking plates and utensils ready for fucks sake!" He yelled, before seating himself at the table, still holding on to the skillet.

"Hey, Izuku you can sit right here! I'll get you a plate and a fork!" The red head shouted, before slamming down a plate and a fork down in front of me. We all passed the food around and started eating.

"So, what's that in your pocket Deku?" Katsuki finally asked, staring into my soul with his demonic red orbs. Fuck it, this man could have my soul if he wanted it. No! Calm down gay thoughts. Wait...I guess I'm not technically gay anymore though. I reached down into my pocket and pulled out an unfamiliar note.

"What in the hell is this?" I asked, unsure of myself.

"Give it to me." Katsuki said, before I handed it over to him. But as soon as it touched his fingertips, it sparked and engraved itself as a sort of drawing on the table.

"Scorch Marks! Katsuki, can you read them?" The redhead gasped in surprise. And Katsuki scoffed in response.

"Of fucking course I can you dumbass. Let's see what it says; 'you who swallowed a falling star, oh heartless man, you're heart shall soon belong to me.' That can't be good for the table." And with that, he burned the message off of the table with one hand. Before he got up and put his sink somewhere for me to have to clean up later, and fed Shouto his scraps.

"Shouto, move the Castle sixty degrees North. And while you're at it, make hot water for my bath, bitch." And with that he stomped up the stairs. Shouto groaning in disgust behind him. The redhead then turned towards me with his shining red eyes and sharp teeth.

"Hey, my name is Ejirou Kirishima. Shitty Hair isn't my real name in case you were wondering. The Master is just a pretty difficult guy to get to know. You'll fit in just fine here, Izuku." He smiled before patting me on the back.

"God, I hope so." I answered back with my own stressed smile. I could tell that things were about to start getting interesting in this household. And living with the Great Wizard Katsuki, God knows what the hell my life is going to turn into. Only tomorrow can tell, I suppose.

 **[A/N: omg thank you all for all of the encouragement I've gotten already for this story! I hope you like it, and don't forget to leave me comments, or suggestions! And be sure to check out my other story "With These Hands" featuring Katsuki/deaf! Female OC. This story is also on quotev, , and wattpad. Thank you all for reading! And let me know what you want to see next!]**


End file.
